Holby And Away
by futurejkrowling-x
Summary: When the Home and Away gang visit Holby, an accident occurs that lands them in the care of Holby City Hospital. When Geoff falls for Alice, Curtis tries to woo her back into his embrace. How will the gangs holiday turn out and will the new romances last?


**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Home and Away or Casualty we just make up fanfictions about them :)**

**(Also there are 2 people called Jeff in this story but the one spelt Geoff is Home and Away's Geoff and the one spelt Jeff is Casualty's Jeff) **

Holby And Away 

**Chapter 1: Shark Attack**

In the mid-afternoon Geoff Campbell, Irene Roberts, Aden Jeffries, Annie Campbell and Nicole Franklin arrived at the beach in Holby all the way from Summer Bay in Australia. Aden, Geoff, Annie and Nicole were all taking part in a two week break away to Holby beach to surf. Although the waves were good in Summer Bay they all wanted to try them out at different places in the world. Irene had insisted to come along as she didn't want the kids unsupervised.

The gang all set off onto the beach to begin surfing. The temperature drop was almost unbearable and they were all freezing even though the people on the beach seemed to be enjoying the weather. Despite that, they all ventured into the water while Irene sat at the side in her deckchair she had brought along. Aden was first in then followed by Geoff, Nicole and lastly Annie. Annie was still trying to get the hang of surfing and hadn't quite cracked it yet so was slightly nervous. Annie soon overcame her fear and they were all surfing, gradually getting further and further out to sea. The waves were the best waves Holby had had all year and the gang were enjoying taking advantage of that.

All was going well and they were all enjoying themselves until Annie noticed something dart past her swiftly. She jerked back and not thinking what she was doing, a wave unexpectedly crashed over her. Annie went flying down into the sea and as she was thrown underwater she opened her eyes. Underneath the water she saw what she hoped she didn't see. A great shark stared into her eyes. It's evil eyes glowing with its razor sharp teeth bared. Annie scrambled up to the waters surface and screamed. "HELP!" She yelled at the top of her voice. She saw Geoff try and scramble over to her and she heard Nicole shouting, "Annie?" But that was all she saw. After that she was hauled back into the water by the vicious shark. She took one deep breath and then she was pulled further and further down.

Above the waters surface Geoff hurried back to the shore and hurried to Irene. Irene, panicking,rushed over to Geoff. Out of breath, Geoff frantically explained the situation to Irene. "Annie...shark!..Water!" Geoff spluttered almost falling over. Somehow Irene knew exactly what Geoff was saying and she rushed over to her deckchair where her purse was and began to dial 999. Geoff then rushed back into the water to try and rescue Annie. Nicole was too far away to do anything but Aden had managed to swim over to help Annie. Aden tried to fight off the shark and eventually he managed to get Annie off the shark. Aden swam as fast as he could swim to shore but the shark soon caught up. The shark caught Aden's leg sending him into pain but still Aden carried on swimming. Almost at the shore, Geoff grabbed Annie off of Aden and carried her onto the beach. Nicole rushed over to help Aden out and eventually everyone was safe from the shark. But the shark had still attacked Annie and Annie's life was in serious danger.

Eventually the paramedics arrived and Dixie, Curtis, Polly and Jeff seen to Annie. They managed to stop her wound from bleeding too much and hurried her into the ambulance. Geoff got to go in the ambulance with Annie because he was family. When they arrived at the hospital Annie was rushed into resus and they tried to get her back to life. Geoff leaned his head against the window and watched his little sister in her life or death moment. Alice, Curtis's ex girlfriend walked up to Geoff as tears began to trickle down Geoff's face. "You OK?" Alice asked, peering her face down so she could see Geoff's face.

"My sister.." Geoff said pointing to the room where Annie lay getting resuscitated.

"Oh.." Alice said glancing at Annie, "I'm sure she'll be OK. There's been lots of shark attacks here. Most have survived!"

"Yeah most!" Geoff argued.

" OK come sit down," Alice said, taking Geoff's hand and guiding him to a seat, "What's your name?"

"Geoff..what's yours?" Geoff asked.

"Alice". Geoff smiled and then Alice smiled. Something about them seemed to click at that moment.

During the time that Annie was in resus Geoff and Alice talked some more and they found they had started to become friends. As they talked for what seemed like hours they became closer and closer. It seemed like they had known each other for years. Suddenly Geoff heard Irene call, "Geoff honey! Can I see you a minute?"

"Better go!" Geoff said. As he was about to leave Geoff gave Alice a little cuddle. As they hugged a figure stood beside the wall watching them. Curtis. Curtis stood watching his ex girlfriend who he still loved hugging a new man. Immediately Curtis took this the wrong way and he walked away, hurt and confused, towards the door....

**Hope you enjoyed our first chapter of Holby And Away. So will Annie be OK? Are Alice and Geoff really _just _friends? Find out on our next chapter of Holy and Away!  
By Georgina and Eilidh :)**


End file.
